Underneath the Starry Sky
by RavensHeart85
Summary: A love story about Hermione & Ginny. Taken place in Ginny's 5th year. Ginny's POV.
1. Really Seeing You For the First Time

**A/N: This is my first fic ever written, so please be patient. I would like to see if this story draws any interest. I have written the first three chapters, please let me know if there is an interest for this to continue. As always of course, all characters are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

**Really Seeing You for the First Time**

"Ginny dear, would you mind helping me change the sheets on the bed?"

Ginny's head jerked up as she was forced out of her thoughts abruptly.

"I'll be right there!" she called as she rose from the sofa.

Ginny glanced around at her surroundings, taking in the entire room. She did not like spending her summer at Number Tweleve, Grimmauld Place. Involuntarily she shivered. The house brought with it an eternally cold feeling. It was as if all of the cozy fires in the world could not shine warmth into this dark place. Surely this feeling reflected the once owners of this most ancient house.

Slowly Ginny made her way up the flights of stairs to the top bedroom. She was in no hurry to help her mother; in no hurry to leave happier thoughts and focus on the reality of where she was versus where she would rather be. In her mind Ginny had been back at The Burrow, her home, flying on her broom. She was soaring around the surrounding countryside, breathing in the deep, crisp country air, following the path along the creek that took her into the forest. Her forest; her fortress of solitude and peace. Her place where she went when she needed time to be away from a noisy house filled with her brothers and all of the bustling that was a result of dark times. Ginny loved her family dearly, but it did take its toll being the only girl.

"You sure did take your sweet time." Molly Weasley said, one hand on her hip, looking down at her daughter.

"Sorry Mom." Ginny said apologetically.

"I know you would rather be home right now, we all would Ginny, but it is important that we are all here for The Order. It is more important now more than ever. Besides, Tonks will be dropping in now and then and Hermione will be arriving tonight, they should be able to make it less dreary around here for you."

"Hermione is coming here tonight?" Ginny asked in a nervous voice. "I thought she wasn't coming until next week." Ginny grew very antsy at the thought Hermione was going to be here sooner than expected.

_That doesn't give me any time to prepare! Wait…what am I preparing for, this is just Hermione. But still…I would have liked some warning._

"Her parents decided to take an early holiday this year. Why do you think I called you up here to help? When need to change the bed and clean up this room."

Ginny spent the next few hours with her mother tidying up, trying to make the room a bit more presentable. They worked in silence most of the time, Ginny lost in her thoughts. She kept thinking about Hermione and how nice it would be to have her here longer. Now that she was getting older, she was really starting to appreciate her friendship with the older girl. It was something she would never take for granted. She respected how intelligent and caring Hermione was. She appreciated that Hermione never looked down on her or thought her too young or too immature as almost everyone else had. Hermione treated Ginny like an equal. Ginny had tried to go out of her way to read more often and study harder so that she had more to discuss with Hermione. She loved just talking to Hermione. She loved how when Hermione was particularly excited or interested in something, her face would light up and she would begin to speak more rapidly. It was for this reason alone that Ginny read any book she could get her hands on. As Ginny was cleaning she recalled the last letter she received from Hermione last week:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am so excited to hear you will be taking Astrology this year! I found it so very interesting! I always enjoyed mapping the star patterns! If you need any help, as always, please do not hesitate to ask. I enjoy helping, not like with the boys, who are so daft sometimes I wonder if there is a brain between the two of them!_

_Hermione_

Ginny chuckled to herself. As she was reading, she couldn't help but imagine an excited Hermione, bouncing on the heels of her feet, with that adorably cute look on her face. With Hermione talking about schoolwork was the equivalent to winning the lottery.

Ginny was brought back out of her thoughts by a sudden crashing downstairs. Molly and Ginny looked at each other, concern apparent on both of their faces and took to the stairs, Ginny taking two at a time.

"Honestly Tonks, I don't know how you passed the stealth portion of your auror examination." Said and exasperated Hermione looking mildly annoyed.

"That chair must have been jinxed to jump out and attack me, I swear it wasn't there before!" Tonks attempted to explain.

"Yes, I'm sure that was the chair's goal, to sneak up right in front of you, in plain view to all, and _attack_ you."

"I'm sorry to cause a commotion Molly." Tonks apologized looking embarrassed, staring at the ground.

Tonks looked up and smiled the second she saw Ginny, then she shrugged and winked. Ginny tried her best to stifle a small giggle as her mother and Hermione both looked quite agitated with Tonks. Ginny didn't care if Tonks was the clumsiest person she knew, she still thought it was cool to be so young and be a dark wizard catcher. She hoped she could be as brave and talented as Tonks someday. Just not as clumsy about it.

Ginny glanced over and her eyes met Hermione. Instantly Hermione's foul expression softened when she saw Ginny. In one quick movement Hermione crossed the kitchen and pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Ginny, how is your summer so far? I've missed you! We have so much to catch up on; there is so much I have to tell you before you begin your Astrology class!"

_Leave it to Hermione to think of school first and foremost._

Ginny chuckled and released herself from Hermione's hold. She was immediately met with the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. Hermione's eyes had a bit of yellow at the center that shot out like a starburst of green. Ginny thought she could get lost in those eyes, like by searching in them long enough, she could find exactly what she was looking for.

_How did I not notice before how beautiful her eyes are?_

Ginny was transfixed, staring into Hermione's eyes, only partially aware she was still in a half-hug, gripping onto Hermione's arms. Hermione cleared her throat and looked at Ginny nervously. Ginny immediately released her hands and looked away quickly. She jumped back, looking anywhere but at Hermione. Tonks was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you girls hungry, you should have some supper." Stated a completely oblivious Molly Weasley, who set off making dinner without even waiting for a response from anyone.


	2. Why Is It Always So Cold In This House?

**Why is it Always So Cold in This House?**

Once again Molly Weasley proved herself an excellent cook to her dinner guests. By this time Harry and Ron had returned from collecting Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's house. Fred and George had also decided to stop by for dinner, agreeing that they should never miss an opportunity to fill up on their mother's delicious cooking. It was getting late and everyone said there goodnights and goodbyes, since Tonks would be returning to work a night shift. Before she left, she pulled Ginny aside.

"Hey Gin, I know we didn't get a chance to talk much with all these people around, but I want you to know you can always write to me by owl. I may not be able to answer right away with work and all, but I can respond as soon as a get a moment of free time. You know, just in case there is anything you need to discuss that maybe you cannot discuss with other people…especially since you are getting older now."

Ginny looked at Tonks obviously confused.

"Well, thanks Tonks, I appreciate that…I can't think of anything off hand right now, but it is nice to know."

"Don't worry Gin, you will." And with that Tonks winked and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared.

_She is rather odd sometimes, cool,... but odd._

Ginny made her way upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Hermione. She couldn't help shivering as with each step she took it grew colder and colder in the house.

_Figures we have to have the highest room in the house, it is bloody freezing up here!_

Ginny opened the door and found Hermione already changed into her nightclothes, wrapped in a blanket and shivering on her bed.

"Hello Ginny. How is it summer and we are freezing like it is the dead of winter? Honestly, only in a house that belonged to dark wizards! I haven't even anything proper to wear in this cold, I never would I have thought I would be freezing in the summer!"

Ginny noticed Hermione had on short black shorts and a pink spaghetti strap top that was hinting at the tiniest bit of cleavage. She could not take her eyes off of her.

Suddenly it became rather warm in the room to Ginny and she could not understand how Hermione could be complaining about the cold. She could feel her face getting red as her eyes traveled and settled on Hermione's chest as Hermione leaned over to pull more of the blanket on herself.

Ginny smiled involuntarily and made her way over to the closet, still feeling awkward about before and now, wondering why she was feeling this way. So she thought Hermione had beautiful eyes, she did, what is wrong with that? So she noticed that Hermione was developing quite the curvaceous figure and that she did not want to take her eyes off of her. What was wrong with that?

_Just the fact that she is my friend, and a female, and I probably should not be thinking those things about her. As her friend I shouldn't be thinking how beautiful her eyes are, or the fact that I get lost in them, that I want to fall into them without a way out and stay there forever. _

"Ginny?" Asked a concerned Hermione.

"Hmm?

"Ginny, you've been staring in your closet for ten minutes and haven't found a thing to wear, are you feeling alright?"

_Bloody hell, have I been standing here that long? Pull yourself together Weasley or Hermione is going to think you are going mad!_

Ginny grabbed the first thing she saw and practically bolted for the bathroom to change. As she returned, she quickly turned off the light and hopped into bed, hoping to not have to look at Hermione. A few moments silence passed. Ginny was wide awake in her bed, trying to calm down and not think about Hermione. Yet the only thing she _could _think about was why she was suddenly feeling these things about her best friend.

"Ginny?" Hermione spoke Ginny's name quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm absolutely freezing. Could you…do you think you could bring your blanket over here and we could share and maybe both be a bit warmer?"

_What now? Is she serious? Me in bed with her now, now of all times? Now when I am acting like some stupid pubescent boy? _

"Sure Hermione".

_Because really, what else can I say? "No, I'm sorry but I think I may just want to jump your bones right now so cuddling up next to you all cozy sounds like it would not help with my growing attraction for my best friend. Who again, by the way, is a female."_

Ginny slowly made her way over to Hermione's bed. She hesitated for a moment, lifted the blanket and climbed in. She spent an unnecessarily long time spreading her blanket out over the both of them before lying down.

_Maybe if I stay far over here on my side and she stays on hers I will be fine. She has two blankets now, this should be good. Yes, this is good. I don't know how she can be cold anyway, it feels like the room is on fire!_

"Ginny? Are you still cold? I'm still cold"

Ginny mentally slaps her head with her hand. _Of course you are! Bloody perfect, why wouldn't you be? I am all roasty toasty over here having dirty thoughts of my best friend, while I am supposed to be a normal person freezing my arse off!_

"Ginny, could you come a little closer, maybe the heat between us could add some warmth."

_Oh I can give you heat between us._

With that thought all Ginny could think of was how good Hermione's body would feel against hers. She closed her eyes and imagined running her hand over Hermione's stomach, causing her to shiver, wrapping her hand around her back, pulling her close to her, looking deep into those eyes and…

"Merlin Gin, you're burning up!"

Ginny's eyes snapped open when in the same instant she felt Hermione had snuggled herself up against her. Instantly she felt a thousand times warmer, if that were even possible. Ginny had no clue what was going on, why her body was having such a strong reaction to Hermione that was so out of her control. She could not believe she was having these thoughts about Hermione, or that Hermione being so close to her was having this kind of affect. Sure she admired Hermione, respected her, thought she was sweet, caring, beautiful…

_Wait beautiful?...But she is beautiful, she always has been. She is the kind of beautiful that she cannot begin to see it herself, but I can, shinning through no matter how hard she tries to hide it. She is the kind of girl who doesn't need make up, or expensive clothes, or jewelry.. She can be beautiful in anything, just being herself. She needs nothing else. Even thought she cannot see it, I can. And that makes her even all the more beautiful…because she cannot._

"I…sorry Hermione…I guess I warm up quickly." Ginny tries to explain, fearing she sounds lame, hoping Hermione will believe her or not question her.

"Don't be sorry Ginny, this is heaven!"

Hermione snuggles in closer to Ginny, wrapping her arms around her waist, laying her head on her shoulder.

_Yes it is Hermione, yes it is._


	3. The Cat Knows

**The Cat Knows**

_Ginny in lying in the bedroom she shares with Hermione at Grimmauld Place. She is lying in the same bed as her beautiful best friend whose head is currently on her shoulder, her arms arm wrapped tightly around Ginny's waist. Suddenly Hermione stirs from her sleep and opens her eyes, looking at Ginny, staring intensely into her eyes. Without words Hermione is trying to communicate something to Ginny, but Ginny just stares back, too afraid to move or think, too afraid Hermione might guess where Ginny's mind has been. Hermione smiles, an evil seductive smile before she inches closer, closer to Ginny's face, taking her time. Each second seems like an eternity. Finally Hermione is only an inch apart. Ginny can feel Hermione's hot breath on her lips, tickling her lips, sending shivers throughout her body. "Ginny…" Hermione whispers, and moves in closer…_

Ginny's eyes bolt open as she is torn from her dream. Her entire body feels as though it is going to burst into flames, and she is finding it difficult to breathe. As she begins to calm down she becomes aware of her current situation. She is lying in bed; her arms are wrapped around someone who currently has their back to her. Her cheek is rested against this person's neck. She inhales deeply and the scent of lilacs invades her senses. She realizes she is currently spooning her best friend Hermione Granger. Panic hits her again. How did this happen? She frantically tries to remember before the dream, the deliciously inappropriate dream she was having about the girl currently in her arms.

_The cold right, the house, this house is supposed to be very cold right now. I can't see how it is cold in the slightest, but Hermione was cold. And me, being the good friend that I am, was helping her not be cold anymore, nothing wrong with that. I was just being a good friend. Yep, just being a good friend lying here having inappropriate and very wrong dreams about my best friend who was just about to kiss me. Oh I wish she would have kissed me. What I would give to feel those soft lips against mine…_

Just then Ginny heard a sound and sees Hermione's ginger colored cat Crookshanks hop from the floor onto the windowsill and turn directly toward her. Crookshanks narrows his eyes at Ginny, as if to say he knows what she was thinking and did not approve at all.

_I'm sure you wouldn't be the only one Crookshanks…_


	4. Surely Not Viktor Krum?

**Chapter 4: Surely Not Viktor Krum?**

Crookshanks yawned and stretched his paws out in front of him. He walked slowly, deliberately to the end of the windowsill, looked at Ginny, and leapt.

"Ow! Crookshanks!" Hermione screamed as the large cat landed onto her stomach.

Ginny took the opportunity to roll her arm out from underneath Hermione as she sprung into a sitting position and moved to the other side of the bed.

_Thank you Crookshanks! You're not so bad after all._

The cat jumped down to the floor and sauntered out into the hallway, not even looking back at the girls; clearly he was bored.

"Good morning, Hermione." Ginny said, hoping Hermione did not remember too much from the previous night.

"Good morning, Ginny." A slight crimson hue reached Hermione's cheeks for just a moment as she got out of bed. "I am going to go freshen up; I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

_Crap, maybe she does remember something._

Ginny waited until Hermione was done in the bathroom, and then went in to shower before they were off to Diagon Alley for school supply shopping for the upcoming year. She turned on the water, hoping she may finally be able to relax a little, yet her mid quickly went to thoughts of the girl in here before her.

_Better make that water cold…_

Once downstairs, Ginny saw the only seat available at the table was right next to Hermione. Ron and Harry were sitting across from her.

_Better to sit next to her than to sit across from her and have to look at her. I don't know if I could look her in the eyes without her seeing right through me._

Ginny took her seat and ate in silence as they talked about their classes this year and as Harry and Ron discussed Quidditch. Throughout the meal Ginny became increasingly self-conscious, worrying she was sitting to close to Hermione, or wondering if the older witch noticed whenever their thighs brushed against each other.

_Is this how it is going to be now? Will I always have this uneasy feeling toward her; my best friend of all people? How can I maintain a friendship with her like this?_

"Ginny are you alright? You don't look well. You haven't eaten much" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit under the weather is all."

Ginny looked down at her plate and began to play with her food. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Crookshanks and chuckled to herself. She pulled apart a small piece of sausage and walked over to the cat and placed it in front of him.

_Thanks, I owe you one._

Crookshanks purred affectionately.

"Wow Ginny, Crookshanks never purrs at anyone except me" said the older witch. Hermione clearly approved that her cat was warming up to her friend.

"Well I think I may be growing on him." Ginny said while smiling down at the cat.

As Ginny was petting Crookshanks and feeding him the last of his well-deserved treat, a large black owl swooped into the kitchen and dropped a letter in front of Hermione. Immediately Hermione's cheeks turned scarlet and she looked away from everyone, taking special care to avoid Ginny's inquiring gaze.

"I've never seen that owl before...who is that from?" asked Ron.

"Oh, it's just…from a friend, a pen pal so to speak that I sometimes write to."

"Oh, you mean you're boyfriend?" laughed Ron, as if this thought was ridiculous. Ginny's heart began to beat fast in her chest.

_Does she have boyfriend? She never mentioned anything. Surely she would tell me, her best friend if she did. Best friends don't keep things from each other…unless of course one of them is attracted to the other. She must have a boyfriend; she is getting far to embarrassed about this._

"No Ronald, if you must know, this letter is from Viktor. And don't think I will ask him to autograph anything for you after being such a prat." With that Hermione got up and stomped upstairs without a glace back, though clearly her haste was to read the contents of the letter.

"I don't have a bloody clue why she needed to get so upset. She must be hiding something, do you reckon Harry? He can't really be her boyfriend do you think? No way a star like him would be with…well someone like her."

Harry just shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast. Meanwhile, Ginny was going through a rollercoaster ride of emotions.

_How could Ron think Hermione wasn't good enough for Viktor? Hermione was the most intelligent witch she knew, she had a heart of gold, she was a great friend, a good listener, incredibly beautiful and sexy. Viktor Krum could never stand a chance with Hermione! What would they even talk about? He is a big bumbling idiot who probably wouldn't even know how to be with Hermione. Hermione needs someone who is gentle and sincere, caring and loving, someone who will hang on her every word and show her how precious she is._

Ginny needed to get away from Ron, who was still going on about how ludicrous the idea of Hermione with Viktor would be. His rambling was doing nothing to aid her inner turmoil at the thought Hermione could possibly be with Viktor. The thought was too much for her to take. She got up without a word and headed upstairs after Hermione.

Ginny paused when she got to the door and knocked lightly. Hermione opened the door, looking none too happy about being disturbed, as if she were about to tear into whoever was there until she noticed a gloomy Ginny standing in the doorway. Hermione's face instantly transformed into deep concern.

"Ginny, are you sure you are alright? You've been so glum all morning and it seems to be getting worse. Do you want to talk about it? You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Hermione said as she pulled Ginny into a hug. Ginny allowed herself to be wrapped in Hermione's arms, cherishing every second. She close her eyes, loving how warm and safe she felt. Ginny tried to memorize this moment, commit every second to memory, for she feared there may be a day Hermione wouldn't even want to look at her anymore. Hermione pulled back and looked at Ginny.

"Now please Ginny, tell me what is wrong."

"It's just this place Hermione. I hate being cooped up here when I could be at home, outside flying around on my broom, walking in the garden, or visiting Luna" Ginny lied. But it seemed like a good lie, a believable lie, and it wasn't entirely untrue anyway.

"I know how you feel Ginny. None of us really want to be here, but we need to be. We are going to Diagon Alley today, we can have fun there. We can get some ice cream, do some shopping, we can even get new quills and check out the bookstore! Oh, I wonder if they have anything new in." Hermione was practically jumping up and down at the thought of going to the bookstore. Ginny just stared at her and grinned from ear to ear.

_She's doing that cute thing again where she gets all excited about learning. How can anyone not think she is the most adorable girl in the world?_

"I just have to send a letter before we are off." Hermione turned around and grabbed her letter, hastily stuffing it into an envelope before Ginny could see what was written, blushing profusely the whole time.

"Hermione, just out of curiosity, what do you and Viktor talk about? I didn't realize you two still wrote after the Yule Ball…are you…oh never mind. It really is none of my business."

"Ginny, of course it is your business! You are my best friend; you have a right to know. And no, Viktor isn't my boyfriend I assure you."

_She seems bothered by that somehow. Does she want to be his girlfriend? Maybe she likes him. Of course she likes him, he is a famous Quidditch star, and for some reason that I will never figure out, he does have every girl I know fawning over him._

"Well…what do you guys talk about? Surely not Quidditch?"

"Oh…um…you know….academic things mostly. Are you ready to get going? We really should leave before the shops begin to get crowded." Hermione tried desperately to change the subject and nervously ran out of the room before Ginny could stop her.

_There is definitely something going on there._


	5. The Luna Affect

**Chapter 5: The Luna Affect**

Once at Diagon Alley, Hermione and Ginny decided to go there separate ways from the boys. Hermione was still a bit peeved at Ron for his earlier pigheadedness. They visited several shops, making sure to stop in and buy new quills for the year, stock up on potion supplies at the apothecary, and buy their new school books. They spent an unnecessarily long time in Flourish & Blotts while Hermione dragged Ginny around by the hand pointing out every new book on the self like a kid in a candy store. Ginny was amazed that even though Hermione claimed these books just came out, she seemed to be able to give a detailed summary about each one. The girls decided to end their busy day of shopping by stopping by Florean Fortescue's for a quick treat.

"I'm so exhausted from running around all day; I think you showed me every book in Flourish & Blotts Hermione. Honestly, I think you should own the shop instead!"

"I just can't help it Ginny, they have some many books I need to read! There is so much more knowledge I could gain, I can't wait for lessons to start!"

Ginny just smiled adoringly and shook her head. _Too. Damn. Adorable._

Just as the girls sat down with their treats they heard a whimsical voice from behind.

"Good evening Ginny, Hermione. I see you two were just about to enjoy a delectable treat. Would you mind if I joined you?"

Ginny turned around and saw none other than her dear friend Luna Lovegood smiling down at her. Luna them looked up and smiled off into the distance. Ginny tried to follow her gaze to see what was so intriguing, but could find nothing. "Curious" was all she heard Luna say before she made her way to the counter to order without waiting for a response from the girls. Luna returned quickly and sat down. Hermione eyed her selection suspiciously.

"Luna, is that…peanut butter ice cream with strawberry topping caramel sauce on it?" asked Hermione scrunching up her face.

"Why yes Hermione it is, it is so delicious! All of my favorite things." beamed Luna.

"Very well, but surely they cannot go well _together_?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Hermione, forgive me, but you seem to overlook the fact that just because sometimes things normally seem like they would not normally go well together, that does not mean they would not. I think if you opened up your mind a bit, you would see that the things you least expect to match, end up the fit together perfectly." And with that Luna took a big heaping spoonful of her dessert and smiled widely looking between Hermione and Ginny the entire time she finished her treat.


	6. What a Mischievous Cat!

**Chapter 6: What a Mischievous Cat!**

"Did you have a fun time shopping Ginny? You seem to be feeling a little better?" asked Hermione.

Ginny nodded. In truth though, she was more confused than before. Something about what Luna said left her with an uneasy feeling. She had the distinct impression Luna's words were meant for her and Hermione, though she could not be sure. You never could know about that girl, but she was always up to something; she always knew more than you did.

"I'm really very tired Hermione, I think I'm just going to go to bed early tonight, if that is alright with you."

"Oh of course Ginny; it isn't quite as cold tonight at least. However…if you still…well… never mind." Hermione quickly tried to walk away but Ginny caught her arm gently.

"What is it Hermione?"

The other witch's cheeks flushed pink. "Well, I was just thinking how it was so nice to share the bed last night, so comfortable for a change. I just thought maybe you would like to again. But it was a silly thought really…I…"

"Yes! I mean….sure….ok that would be alright I suppose."

_Real smooth Weasley, as smooth as a train wreck. You must be going for that over-the-top desperately obvious kind of charm._

"Great, well, I'll just go freshen up while you get in your pajamas." Without meeting Ginny's eyes Hermione grabbed her things and headed out the door, closely followed by Crookshanks.

_Ohmygod what have I gotten myself into this time? I should have said no. How am I going to behave myself? She can always tell when something is up with me. How can I lie next to her and not be tempted to kiss her? I'm going to stay as far as possible away from her on the bed. Maybe if I don't touch her and I close my eyes and imagine I am in my own bed alone, I will be fine. Yeah…right._

Ginny was standing in the middle of the room internally debating with herself for so long she forgot she was supposed to be getting changed. _Crap, I better hurry; Hermione is going to be back any moment! _Ginny hastily pulled her shirt over her head and tossed her pants into the closet and scanned to room for her pajamas. _Why can I never find anything in this mess? It's like someone comes in here and tosses everything around! For the love of Merlin I can never seem to find my damn pants! How does that even happen? Maybe they are under my bed._

Ginny got on all fours and peered under her bed. No pants. She cursed and looked up. She saw the leg of a pair of pajamas sticking out from under her dresser by the door. She crawled quickly over to the dresser on all fours but only got about halfway when suddenly the door was pushed open and Crookshanks came prancing in like he was about to win an award.

"Crookshanks, slow down, what has gotten into….holy Merlin!" Hermione stood in the doorway frozen still, eyes on Ginny who was in the middle of the floor, half naked.

_Well this is bad, very bad… embarrassingly bad. Please stop staring, please stop…wait, she's staring at…me. It is my imagination or is Hermione Granger looking me up and down? Is she blushing? I think she just licked her lips. Please tell me I am not going mad. Does she like what she sees? I better do something._

"Umm, oops, Hermione I think I may have lost my pants" explained a nervous Ginny as she glanced around. "Look, there they are, imagine that!" Swiftly she crawled hastily over to the dresser and grabbed the pants and pulled them on a quickly as possible.

_Right because you couldn't walk over like a normal person, you just had to crawl over huh Weasley?_

_...Why is Hermione still staring at me? No shirt! _

Ginny strode quickly over to her closet and grabbed the first shirt she came across. Unfortunately for her it was an older one that was a bit too small on her and very tight. _Oh well, no point in changing now._ Ginny jumped into bed trying not to meet Hermione's gaze.

Throughout all of this Hermione was still frozen in place staring at Ginny, her eyes following her moments every second. Crookshanks had taken it upon himself to curl up quite comfortably on Hermione's side of the bed.

"Hermione, are you coming to bed?"

"Yes, of course Ginny, sorry" Hermione snapped at attention and made her way over to the bed. The only problem being there was a rather large cat taking up most of her side that would not budge an inch.

"Down Crookshanks! Move over at least!"

The cat regarded her with a look that clearly stated he was very comfortable as is and had no intention of relocating.

"Fine, fine; I will just have to squeeze in you stubborn, spoiled cat!" And with that Hermione tried her hardest to squeeze into the small space available.

Ginny was watching with great amusement. Hermione Granger may be just as stubborn as her cat sometimes, but she does spoil him rotten.

"Hermione, you can come a little closer you know. I have more room over here and I swear I won't bite…unless you ask me to."

_Whoa, where did that come from? I guess Hermione looking me over has gotten me far too excited for my own good. I better settle down._

"Ha-ha Ginny, and by the way, if I wanted you to bite me, I wouldn't have to ask, you would just know."

Without looking at Ginny, Hermione slid closer toward her on the bed so that her back was against Ginny's front. Ginny gasped as soon as she felt Hermione against her, shocked she was so close. There was barely a centimeter between the two. She could feel a small patch of bare skin on Hermione's back against her stomach.

_Good thing I grabbed the small shirt._

"Is there a problem Ginny?" Hermione asked innocently.

Ginny tried to find her voice. "No, no problem Hermione."

"Good I wouldn't want to _bother _you. Goodnight, Ginny"

"Goodnight Hermione."

_I don't like the way she said "bother" at all. But I do like this bolder Hermione. I wonder what has gotten into her._


	7. Some Good Advice

**Chapter 7: Some Good Advice**

**A/N: I am aware Hermione has brown eyes. Though as a personal preference I am not a fan of brown, so for this fic, they can be green. :) Also, I am going to try to make chapters a bit longer. Hope you enjoy!**

"_Good, I wouldn't want to bother you." Hermione said as she turned away from Ginny._

"_Not so fast." Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her roughly over so she was lying on her back. Ginny looked down at a clearly surprised Hermione, a slow smile playing across her lips._

"_What if you were bothering me Hermione? Hmm? What if you being this close to me were driving me insane? I think that is exactly what you want, isn't it?"_

_Hermione began to open her mouth for a response when Ginny suddenly captured Hermione's lips with hers. Hermione let out a gasp which quickly turned into a moan as Ginny pulled Hermione's bottom lip into her mouth and bit it gently. Hermione responded by grabbing onto Ginny's hair and pulling her down closer, deepening the kiss. Ginny positioned herself so she was lying on top of Hermione, her leg in between Hermione's thighs. As their kiss grew more passionate, Ginny could feel Hermione grinding her center on Ginny's thigh. Ginny pulled back and looked into Hermione's eyes; they were on fire. Ginny had never seen Hermione look so sexy before, she could tell she was clearly turned on. "Don't stop Ginny, please" Hermione begged. Ginny leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear "Don't worry baby, I've just begun." Ginny took Hermione's earlobe in her mouth and sucked gently, causing Hermione to whimper. She placed a trail of kisses down to Hermione's neck. Slowly she began to suck gently on her neck, biting ever so softly. Hermione was growing more excited by the minute, bucking her hips wildly against Ginny. "Please Ginny, please…" Ginny smiled as she repositioned herself to move lower…_

Meow…Meow…

Ginny awoke to an angry Crookshanks glaring down at her, his tail moving back and forth smacking her in the face every few seconds.

_How does he DO that? I swear that cat can read my mind!_

Ginny closed her eyes against the sun peeking through the curtains. She followed the rays of light to their final destination lying next to her: Hermione. _Even the sun shines and sets on her. _Ginny struggled for breath; the girl next to her was too stunning. Hermione's hair was wild and crazy, but to Ginny she looked like an angel. Hermione's face looked so peaceful, so serene, Ginny was afraid to reach out and touch it in fear that someone as simple in comparison as herself would surely break this work of art.Slowly Ginny repositioned herself so she was lying on her side, looking down at Hermione. She moved cautiously, as not to disturb her sleeping beauty. Carefully she brushed a loose strand of hair away from Hermione's nose. Involuntarily Hermione scrunched up her nose in reflex and Ginny was afraid she may have woken her, but Hermione was still sound asleep.

_I wonder what she is dreaming about. She looks so happy. I wonder if I am in that dream somewhere. I hope so. _

Ginny's tucked the loose hair behind Hermione's ear. She lightly trailed her fingers down her cheek and carefully, just barely touching, traced a line over Hermione's lips.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss her; surely far better than even in the sweetest of dreams. I wonder if I could…if she would notice. She looks so deep in sleep…_

Ginny slowly inched her face closer to Hermione's. She was only an inch away when she glanced back up to Hermione's eyes to be met with Hermione's eyes starring right back at her.

"Ginny…" Hermione Breathed, "Why did you hesitate?"

Ginny was paralyzed with fear.

"Were you just going to kiss me Ginny Weasley…Why did you hesitate?"

Ginny did not know what to say or what to do.

_Did she want me to kiss her?_

"Girls! Breakfast is ready!" Molly Weasley yelled from below.

The sound of Molly's voice served to break the girls out of the trance they were in. It was as if now they realized what almost just happened and could no longer stand to look at each other. Ginny sprung up from the bed and walked over to her dresser, trying to busy herself, hoping to find a distraction. Hermione got out of bed slower, as if still not full awake and walked out of the room in a daze, the mumbling only "shower" under her breath. After Hermione was out of the room Ginny plopped back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

_What in Merlin's name is going on? Why can I not control myself around her? Did she want me to kiss her? Is she upset with me? Disgusted? Disappointed? I have to find out how she feels about me._

The girls quickly showered and went downstairs to meet the others for breakfast. They spent the time not looking at each other too much and acting as if there was some unspoken agreement to not talk about what almost happened. They spent the rest of their summer vacation in this manner, spending as much time with the boys as possible, if only to not place themselves in further awkward situations. Before they knew it, it was time to return to Hogwarts. They gathered their trunks together and set off to platform 9 and ¾. As they were standing on the platform saying their goodbyes, Ginny left out a sigh of relief, glad to be away from Grimmauld Place, and glad to be returning to her second home. She was also secretly hoping being back at Hogwarts would ease some of the tension between her and Hermione, and perhaps things would return to normal.

"Wotcher, Ginny." Ginny turned around to be greeted by Tonks, who looked sadder than usual.

"Hey Tonks, I didn't know you were going to be here! Did you come all the way out just to see us off?"

"Yes I did. Actually I was a bit concerned to not have received any letters from you at all. Is everything alright Gin?" Tonks eyed Ginny searchingly.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I've been…distracted. Actually, do you maybe have a few minutes before I get on the train?" Ginny asked.

Ginny grabbed Tonks's arm, leading her toward the end of the platform, away from everyone's ears. Tonks could tell something was seriously bothering Ginny, so she let her take her time.

"Tonks, did you ever fall for someone you maybe shouldn't have? Not to say that you necessarily shouldn't per say, but someone who is, well…out of bounds? Someone who is…wrong?"

Tonks let out a big sigh. She had a feeling she knew where Ginny was going with this.

"If you only knew Gin. Why do you ask though? Should I assume you have fallen for someone? Obviously you have, or you wouldn't ask. Let me tell you something Ginny; there is never anything wrong with love. You may think that to certain people some forms of love are wrong, but they are not. Who gets to decided who falls in love with whom? No one. It just happens, and it is something you cannot control. My best advice to you is that if there is someone you have fallen for, as I suspect there is, then you tell them and do not dwell on what other people think, or what they may think. Because at the end of the day Gin, it is the things you did not do and the chances you did not take that you will regret." Tonks placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder and squeezed, then turned around and walked away as if she had said nothing.

Ginny just stood rooted to the spot contemplating Tonks's words.


	8. From the Ice Comes a Fire

**Chapter 8: From the Ice Comes A Fire**

Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts was beginning to look like her most boring yet. Aside from Quidditch, Ginny really did not have much to be excited about. To make things worse, it appeared that Hermione was keeping her distance form her as much as possible. Ginny was beginning to feel like her almost kiss did more damage than originally thought. She was determined to get Hermione back in her life, even if it was only as a friend.

_Better to have her as a friend then to lose her altogether. Not that I ever had her to begin with._

Ginny figured the best way to get Hermione to spend time with her again was to involve schoolwork. With that in mind Ginny set out and found Hermione in the library one evening. Hermione was sitting in the table in the very back of the library, no doubt the least likely for her to be disturbed. Ginny hid behind a shelf and peered through the books one row away and watched Hermione for a while. This was the closest she had been able to get to her all year and just be able to stare. She couldn't help but stare, Hermione was just too captivating.

_She looks so deep in thought; I wonder what she is reading. She looks so perfect sitting there, her chin resting in her hand so immersed in concentration. I wish I could be sitting with her right now, being the object of her gaze, having her stare at me with such devotion._

Bringing herself out of her reverie, Ginny gathered up her courage to walk over to the older witch.

"Hey, Hermione." Ginny waved even though she was right in front of her, feeling childish. "Sorry to interrupt you while studying, but I was wondering if you could help me with my Astrology homework. I am having difficulty…finding Ursa Minor and was wondering if you could show me later?"

"Ursa Minor? It should be right below Ursa Major Ginny, it shouldn't be difficult to find at all. But yes, I suppose I could show you. I have a few things to finish up first though. I can meet you at the top of the tower around midnight if you like."

"Sounds good." Ginny smiled and turned around to leave.

_At least it is a start._

Ginny went back to her room and tried to read to pass the time. She had three hours to kill. Concentration proved to be elusive and she soon gave up and started pacing back and forth around her room. After ten minutes the glare she was receiving from her roommate made it clear she was disrupting her studying.

_I might as well go for a walk. Maybe I can clear my head. Being cooped up inside isn't going to help matters._

Ginny made sure to bundle up and grabbed an extra scarf for Hermione in case she forgot hers and was cold. It was the beginning of November and the grounds were dusted with snow. Ginny walked to the Quidditch pitch and sat in the stands. She remember the game they had won the other week and how she tried to play her best that day to show off for Hermione, hoping that she would pay attention to her. She thought if she made a spectacular play Hermione would be impressed and have to comment after the game. However, to Ginny's dismay all Hermione said to her after the game was "congratulations on the win Ginny, you played well." Hermione didn't even stick around for the after party.

_If only I hadn't freaked her out, things wouldn't be like this. She would still be my best friend, spending time with me, laughing and making fun of the boys and studying together. _

Ginny realized she had been sitting at the pitch for a while now and completely lost track of the time, having no clue what time is was now. She decided it was best to head up to the tower and spend the rest of the time waiting for Hermione there.

After climbing what felt like hundreds of steps to get to the top, Ginny opened to door to the ledge and peered over the side. She decided right then that there was not a more beautiful place at Hogwarts than at the top of that tower in winter. The grounds were just dusted with enough snow that, if undisturbed by footprints, created a perfect pristine white layer. The trees along the lake were powdered with snow, looking fragile to the slightest breeze. The castle was surrounded by darkness, illuminated brilliantly by the encasing snow and the thousands of stars in the sky. Tonight truly was the perfect night to be stargazing. With a heavy heart Ginny could not help but think how romantic and ideal this night could be under different circumstances. She could imagine snuggling up to Hermione, her arms wrapped around her, chin resting on her shoulder, looking out at the sparkling lake, watching the stars dance their light over its depths.

"Almost as beautiful as Hermione" Ginny sighed.

"Ginny, did you say something?" Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin, she was sure she had been alone; she was so lost in her fantasy world.

"No, nothing. Thank you for coming out here to help me. I know you have been busy lately, I really appreciate the help."

"No problem Ginny, though it is a bit colder out her than I thought. Can we make this quick? I'm sure we will have no trouble finding what we need to."

Ginny's heart sank. She felt like this was her best shot to try to repair things with Hermione, and now she was on borrowed time. Remembering she brought an extra scarf with her, Ginny pulled the extra from her coat pocket and handed it to Hermione.

"Oh, why thank you Ginny, how sweet of you to bring an extra for me. That is so very thoughtful of you." Hermione smiled at Ginny, as if she had presented her with an expensive gift.

"It's nothing, I just didn't know if you would remember to bring one or not since you were so involved in your studies. I didn't want you to freeze." Ginny explained.

"Still, you thought of me, which is rare these days." A small tear escaped Hermione's eye and she quickly turned, hoping Ginny would not notice.

"Hermione? What do you mean? I always think of you. Hermione…are you crying?"

Ginny reached her hand out as Hermione turned from her. The moment her fingers touched Hermione's back, she broke down.

"I'm sorry Ginny, so sorry. What a mess I am! Please, just pay me no attention. Let's go look at the telescope." Hermione tried to maneuver out of Ginny's touch.

"Not so fast Hermione, what on earth do you mean pay you no attention? You have all of my attention, always. You are upset right now, and as your friend I want to know why."

Ginny grabbed Hermione and spun her around gently so she was facing her. A few more tears rolled silently down her now redden cheeks. Ginny reached one gloved hand up and carefully wiped them away. "Please Hermione" Ginny practically begged, "I am your friend and I want to help. There was a time we told each other everything remember?"

Hermione sniffled and nodded. She was silent for a moment, deciding whether or not she was going to confide in Ginny and decided perhaps it was for the best.

"Ginny…have you ever liked someone, really liked someone but knew they didn't like you in return? Like you can talk to them all the time and even though they are standing there looking at you, you know they don't really see you?"

_Absolutely._

"Umm…yes Hermione I have. Is this what has you so upset? Hermione, who could possibly not see you?"

"It's…no one. Well, do you remember how I kept receiving letters over the summer from Viktor? You asked me if he was my boyfriend and I told you he is not, that he only wishes to discuss academic topics with me? That is true, and that is the problem. Here I, Hermione Granger am communicating with the famous Viktor Krum and all he cares about is picking my brain. He never once was interested in Hermione the person, only Hermione the bookworm. It is like he doesn't even see me as a possibility for something more. No one ever does. I am just the brainy know-it-all teacher's pet…to everyone." Hermione began to sob hard and dove into Ginny's arms. Ginny felt her heart crash and shatter across the cold floor.

_Just wonderful. My best friend who I am in love with confesses she wants some dumb ogre of a Quidditch player and here I have to try to cheer her up while my heart is breaking. I can't believe this. But I will make her feel better; I will make her see how special she is. I cannot bear the sight of an upset Hermione. What in the world could someone as precious as Hermione see in someone so ordinary as Viktor Krum?_

"Shh, Hermione." Ginny pulled Hermione closer and rubbed her back. "Viktor is blind. He takes his fame for granted. To someone like Viktor even the most beautiful flower growing amongst weeds cannot be seen. He is too egotistical to notice anyone other than himself. You deserve better than him Hermione."

"No Ginny!" Hermione pushed herself away from Ginny's arms. "Can't you see? It isn't just Viktor, I don't care about _Viktor_, it is everyone! From the moment I stepped foot in Hogwarts I tried my best, to study hard, to impress the teachers and other students; to make up for being muggle born. It was the only thing I had going for me. After all, who is Hermione Granger if she is not the brightest with of her age? Who can even really see me?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

_I see you. All I can see is you._

"Hermione, you really can't think that. How can you possible think you are not more? Not only are you intelligent, you are an amazing person with the biggest heart I know. You are always there for your friends, putting their needs before your own, helping them solve their problems before you think of yourself. Where would Harry be, what would he have done without you? And you are beautiful Hermione…you are exquisite. And if Viktor Krum or anyone else cannot see that, then they are blind."

Hermione had stopped crying, eyes held with Ginny's, hanging on her every word.

"Really?" Hermione whispered. She sounded so small, like a child seeking approval from a parent.

"Really" Ginny nodded. She rested her forehead against Hermione's.

Ginny heard Tonks's words in her head. _"Because at the end of the day Gin, it is the things you did not do and the chances you did not take that you will regret."_ Ginny closed her eyes. She knew now was the only time she would have the courage. Her body began to shake slightly in anticipation of her next move. Slowly she brought her lips down to meet Hermione's. Never could she have imagined how soft and sweet Hermione's lips could be. She held them there for a moment, unsure of what Hermione's reaction would be and too scared to move any further. She waited what felt like an eternity until she felt Hermione kissing her back, slowly, and carefully. Ginny's head became fuzzy and she could no longer think, she could only feel. She could feel Hermione's breath against her face, warmth in her stomach that was rising into her heart and up to the back of her neck; she could feel Hermione's cheek where she was brushing her hand against, reaching around the back of her neck and gently pulling her closer. Hermione wrapped both hands around Ginny's waist, pulling her closer to her, deepening their kiss. Ginny felt like her world was spinning and the only thing holding her to the ground was Hermione, like if she ever let go she would fly away into nothing.

Hermione pulled away from the kiss and rested her head on Ginny's shoulder, pulling her into a hug and sighed. Ginny felt like she was brought back to earth and was unsure of what to do now, so she held Hermione in her arms. She held her as tightly as she could, hoping Hermione would never want her to let go. Now that she had a taste of what happiness with Hermione could be she could not bear the thought of losing it. Hermione released herself from Ginny's arms and looked into her eyes. Her tears were gone. She looked unsure of herself, completely disheveled.

"I see you Hermione, I've always seen you. You are all I can see. And I always will."


	9. Shattered

**Chapter 9: Shattered**

"Ginny…" Hermione whispered. She touched her fingertips to her lips, as if to confirm that just moments ago they had been locked with the gorgeous redhead opposite her.

"I see you Hermione, I've always seen you. You are all I can see. And I always will." Ginny gazed intensely into Hermione's eyes, trying desperately to convey what mere words could not begin to explain. She wanted, needed Hermione to understand how much she meant to her; how she had never felt this way about anyone before.

_I am falling completely, hopelessly, and irreversibly in love with Hermione Granger. I know now, what I questioned before cannot be denied now that my head feels what my heart has always known. Say something Hermione, please, anything._

"Hermione…"

Hermione was staring back at Ginny, eyes wide, like she was looking at her for the first time. She looked completely disheveled and unsure of herself. She felt like a stranger to her body, like she had been watching the recent events from somewhere far away, and was just now returning to her consciousness. She slid her hands off of Ginny's waist and dropped them to her side, shook her head as if she were trying to clear it if all thoughts and backed away slowly.

"Ginny…I…I can't do this." Hermione turned before Ginny could stop her and ran through the door and down the steps. The slamming of the closing door echoed in the darkness like a slap in the face. Ginny was left alone at the top of the tower, her hand stretched out in a pathetic gesture to try to stop Hermione. She stood there like that, for how long she did not know. She felt entirely alone. There was a bitter coldness in the air that stung to the bone now that Hermione was gone. The prior beauty of the grounds now only served as an immense feeling of vast loneliness. Ginny remained there in the dark and bitter chill, unable and afraid to move. She was terrified to make any kind of moment, for she was too frightened her world may shatter even further. Silently the tears began to fall from her face. Ginny hugged herself tight, desperate to feel some kind of warmth. All she felt was numb. She began to sob heavier, her entire body shaking. The hurt she felt manifested into a physical pain. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach that proceeded upward into her chest. She felt as if her heart were literally being torn into two. She grabbed her stomach in an attempt to ease the pain. She could no longer stand. She sunk down against the wall, sliding onto the floor, her sobs shaking her entire body as she gasped for air. She did not think it were possible to feel pain this deeply. She remained this way throughout the night, her mind only allowing her to sleep after being exhausted and drained.

As the sun began to rise, spreading its warmth across the grounds of Hogwarts; it shone its brilliant light across the top of the tower first. The tower's sole occupant however, did not find and comfort or beauty in its rays. Ginny was sitting on cold floor of the tower, her knees pulled up to her chest, hugging them against her body trying in vain to stay warm. She could hear faint voices from the castle below, no doubt students preparing to make their ways to the great hall for breakfast; just another day of classes for them. Ginny wondered how they could continue on with their everyday lives when she felt so broken by Hermione's rejection. What Ginny would not give to have their carefree attitude right now, their biggest concern being whether or not her homework was done correctly. She could not understand how the world could continue to spin when she felt like her world was falling apart. All Ginny wanted to do was hide. Hide up at the top of that tower, any from her brothers, away from her friends, and away from Hermione. If she stayed there, she could at least have that memory of Hermione, that brief, fleeting moment where for just a second, it seemed Hermione wanted her as well. If she stayed there, she would not have to face the painful truth that somewhere in that castle Hermione was no doubt trying to remain as far from Ginny as possible. The thought was too much for Ginny to bear. To be so close to someone, to have come so far, and then to lose them so quickly in one moment of a horrible lapse in judgment, was too cruel for the fates to decide. Though Ginny knew she could not stay there forever, no matter how much she wished she could. Slowly she began to rise to her feet. Her body was painfully stiff, making it all the more difficult for her to pick herself off up the floor. Ginny glanced over toward the ledge where she was standing when she kissed Hermione.

_Just like jumping off the edge._

She took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and exhaled as she descended the steps.

Ginny sat through breakfast at the great hall, eating nothing and speaking to no one. She was not foolish enough to hope to see Hermione there, but she could not convince her heart to give up hope at even the slightest chance of an appearance. She both longed and dreaded to see her. Each time someone walked through the door her eyes looked to the door, and each time it was not Hermione she felt her hopes fade. Each person who was not Hermione felt like a new wound.

She proceeded through her classes in a trance. She felt as if she were not in her body, or had no influence over what was happening around her. It was as if she were being controlled by someone else, forcing her to make it through the day, just going through the motions. She did not bother going to dinner. She knew she could not force herself to eat, and did not want to face anymore inquiries from other people as to what was wrong. What could she tell them? How could they possibly understand that the most amazing girl in the world, the girl who she was in love with had rejected her and made her feel like she could never be happy again?

Ginny went up to the common room, counting on everyone being at dinner; she just wanted to be left alone. She got her wish and climbed the stairs to her bedroom, falling onto her bed, wrapping the curtains around her and laid in bed until sleep finally overcame her.

For weeks Ginny proceeded in this manner. She barely ate anything, only spoke when spoken to, providing only one-word answers, and immediately retired to her bedroom at the end of the day, even though sleep always proved to be elusive. She rarely saw Hermione, and when she did, Hermione was gone by the second time Ginny glanced back in her direction. It was obvious to everyone something was going on, the common consensus being they must have had a fight over something trivial, and would get over it in time. Luna had tried to talk to Ginny on several occasions, only to be met with a cold and distant response. Luna was the only one who seemed to know this was far more serious than everyone else. She caught Ginny sitting in the library one evening, as Ginny now often took to doing, sitting down next to her and immediately grasping her hand and holding her in place, preventing her from a quick exit. Ginny sighed in defeat, no longer having the will to struggle. They sat there for a few moments in silence. Luna sighed and stared at the wall, directing her words toward Ginny.

"My mother always told me that love is the most powerful thing in the world. I remember when I was a little girl, the summer before my mom died, I was sitting on her lap while she was brushing my hair; I remember I asked her what why she loved me. She thought it was a silly question, I was her daughter she said, she gave birth to me, she loved me before I was even born, that she always would. She didn't have a choice in the matter; it is an unconditional love, though if she could choose, she would have chosen me above any other little girl in the world." Luna's eyes began to fill with tears and Ginny looked at her, her heart breaking for the older girl.

"I asked her why she chose to love daddy then, since she could choose him. I remember she smiled at me and told me, 'I didn't choose him either'. She told me that we can never control who we love, that it controls us, and that is what makes it so powerful. So I asked her how she knew, how she knew she loved him and that he was the one. She told me that she knew it was love when she didn't have to think about whether or not it was love. She never questioned her love for me as her daughter; that love was there before I was born. And she never questioned her love for my dad because she knew he completed her, he was her soul mate, he was the one; she just _knew_." Luna turned her whole body facing toward Ginny looking her square in the face, still holding her hand.

"But that didn't mean it was easy. Falling in love was the easy part. Loving someone is easy. It is what you do with that love, how you love them that is tricky; acknowledging that love, fighting for that love and never giving up is the difficult part. But she promised me that love is always worth any obstacle you may have to go through. Some people are lucky and have love fall into their lap, others have to fight for it, but it is always worth that fight." Luna looked at Ginny right in the eyes.

"Always Ginny." She patted her hand and walked away, wiping a tear from her face.


	10. The Masks We Wear

**Chapter 10: The Masks We Wear**

**A/N: Just a warning, this chapter is going to be a bit more depressing.**

_Luna tells me to fight for Hermione. Doesn't she understand that I would gladly fight for her, that I would do any and everything for Hermione? This isn't about how much I love her, or my will to be with her; it is about how Hermione does not want me. You can fight your hardest for someone, give them all of you, but at the end of the day, if they do not love you in return, there is nothing you can do. You cannot chose who you love, Luna said it herself. Hermione…does not love me. She never will._

Ginny was standing in the owlery, selecting an owl to deliver her letter to Tonks. She hoped maybe Tonks would understand. The last time she saw her, Tonks did not seem like herself. There was a distinct sadness, emptiness about her that Ginny was becoming all too familiar with. Yes, if anyone had an idea of what Ginny was going through, it would be Tonks. Ginny selected an eager small brown owl and attached her letter to his leg. As the owl flew from the tower she recalled the words that were now on their way to her friend:

_Dear Tonks,_

_How are you doing? I hope all is well, I hope you are feeling better than how you looked last time I saw you. _

_Remember when I told you there was someone I had fallen for and you told me to tell them how I felt? I did…well, not so much told them, as showed them...and Tonks it was horrible! It could not be more obvious that this person does not feel the same. I did not think it was possible to care so deeply and hurt so much. Not only is my love not returned, but I have lost a cherished friend. I should not have done anything; at least then I would still have the friendship, now I have nothing. What do I do now Tonks? I don't want to feel anything for anyone ever again. If this is love…I don't want it. I would rather be alone forever than ever have to feel this pain again. What can I do to ease this hurt, to forget this ever happened?_

_~Ginny_

Ginny did not know what she expected Tonks to say. She did not think there were any words to comfort her, but she held onto that small hope; it was all she had now.

As she walked down the steps of the owlery, Ginny passed two fourth year students holding hands. The couple stopped to sit down on a bench, the young man wrapping his arms around the girl's waist. He whispered something into her ear and she giggled, pushing him away playfully, her hand lingering just a bit longer on his chest. Ginny's heart dropped to her stomach.

_That must be what it looks like to be happy with someone. I would give anything for that to be me with Hermione. I wonder what that feels like. I bet that happiness won't last. It is inevitable…someday one of them will break the other's heart and they will wish they had never met. Is that all love is? A temporary happiness that is doomed to end in pain? Isn't that how it works? Two people meet, they feel that rush, the excitement that new love brings; they are on top of the world. Something happens; a mistake is made, one of them is bound to hurt the other. They look back and wonder what they ever saw in that person to begin with. That in love feeling fades and disappears, not even an echo of what it once was. They break up, their world shatters and they are alone. Their only comfort is the hope that maybe that wasn't "the one". So they search desperately for someone new. They lucky ones are the ones who at least get to hold onto that fleeting happiness for a little while. Elation, hope, conflict, pain and heartache. _

_Repeat cycle._

_People want so badly to believe this fairytale of true love, of soul mates. They want to believe there is some grander plan, some higher force drawing two people together. They hope with every fiber of their being in the concept of fate. They cling to this hope, this dire need for a happy ending. They cling to it like it is their last breath. After all, isn't that what we were born to believe? No matter how difficult, no matter what the obstacle, true love will conquer all. _

_That makes no sense. That goes against every instinct of survival mankind has. Put yourself out there, let your guard down, completely expose your heart and you will never lose. _

_What a complete and total load of crap! _

Ginny walked away from the couple, tearing her eyes away, the sight of them causing her even more torture. As she rounded the corner to the great hall she stopped dead in her tracks, her heart skipping a beat. Across the steps from her stood Hermione, just as frozen to the spot as Ginny. They stared at each other, the air thick between the two. Hermione looked as if she were suffering some internal debate, finally nodding to herself, as if declaring one side the victor; she strode into the great hall without another glance toward Ginny.

_No you don't, don't you dare walk away from me Hermione Granger; you have no right! You have no right to reject me and walk away as if nothing happened!_

Hot on her heels, Ginny followed after Hermione, who was already seated at the table talking to Lavender Brown. Ginny slammed her books on the table next to Hermione, everyone in the great hall turning to stare at the sudden commotion. Ginny saw Hermione stiffen at the sound, her back still turned from Ginny. She could feel Ginny's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head, daring her to turn around and face her. Lavender had stopped her story in mid-sentence, staring up at Ginny as if she were mad, glancing quickly and nervously at Hermione, wondering what was going on between the two witches. Ginny's anger was rising exponentially for every second that passed that Hermione had not turned around. Hands still gripping her books on the table, she leaned down to Hermione's ear, praying she could stand being so close to her without her emotions betraying her feelings even further.

"Hermione, we need to talk…now." Her words came out shakily, every eye in the great hall was on her, but she didn't care. A moment passed. Hermione turned her head ever so slightly in Ginny's direction, still refusing to make eye contact. "There is nothing we need to discuss Ginny." She turned back to Lavender, nodding for her to proceed with her story. Ginny stood unable to move, body shaking from anger and embarrassment. She opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted when she felt two firm hands on her shoulder, pulling her away from the table and practically dragging her out of the great hall. Luna swiftly guided Ginny through the hall to the closest empty classroom and closed the door. She turned around to see Ginny standing in the middle of the room, her back to her, her frame shaking slightly.

"Why?" Ginny asked as tears streamed down her face uncontrollably.

"I don't know Ginny, maybe she is scared? Maybe she needs time?" Luna pulled Ginny into a hug and held her close as Ginny finally let go, letting all of her pain flow out through her tears. "What exactly happened Ginny?" Luna asked softly.

"I kissed her Luna, I kissed her and I never felt anything like it before. I didn't even imagine it was possible. I know I sound stupid, that it was only a kiss, but…I felt so _connected_ to her in that moment. It was so much more than a kiss, it was me pouring my heart out, every emotion I had for her. For the first time in my life I felt like I had been missing something I did not even realize I was missing, but in that moment I was complete. Then she ran away…and when she did I felt like she took a part of me with her."

"Ginny, first of all, nothing about this is stupid. These emotions probably caught her off guard and she most likely does not know how to react. You know Hermione, if she cannot read about something in a book, she is lost. How do you know she doesn't feel the same, only too frightened of what all of this means?"

"But…I'm scared too Luna" Ginny whispered.

"I know Ginny." Luna held the younger girl, wishing there were more she could do to help her.

It had been several hours since Luna had walked Ginny to the portrait hole to the common room and watched her climb inside; assuring her she would be alright for the night. It broke Luna's heart to see her friend so upset. She had very few real friends in her life, and Ginny had always been there for her. She constantly stood up for her when others made fun of her. Even though Luna did not let it show, these people often got to her more than she let on. But Ginny had continuously been there for her from the very beginning, sticking up for her. She wanted to be there for her now; wishing that there was more that she could do. Luna knew where Hermione had been hiding from Ginny all this time. She knew she was seeking solace at the edge of the lake by the forest, obscured from view under a small grouping of trees. With renewed resolve Luna set out to help her friend. If Hermione would not give Ginny the chance to speak, at least she might let Luna get in a word or two.

Luna slipped into the night. She did not need any light to guide her way, she knew exactly where to find Hermione. She did not want to give her the opportunity to bolt before she could even talk to her. As she Luna got closer to her destination she noticed the small blue flame Hermione had conjured to keep herself warm. She heard the soft sound of crying mixed with sniffling every few seconds. Hermione was trying very hard to keep herself together, even when there was no one around. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she did not even notice Luna standing beside her.

"Who are you trying so desperately to hide your emotions from Hermione? There is no one out here, yet even in the darkness of night you cannot hide from yourself." Luna's words silenced Hermione instantly, her anguish quickly replaced with anger.

"Luna, what on earth are you doing out here? You have no right to come out here and sneak up on me and accuse me of such things! I am not hiding from anyone, especially myself." Hermione brushed her tears away roughly, trying her best to conceal how she felt. She stood up and faced Luna.

"I think it is safe to say Hermione that one only slinks out into the night under the cover of darkness and loneliness to do just that very thing. What are you hiding from Hermione, what are you so scared of?"

"Honestly Luna, it really is none of your business what I am doing out here." Hermione was quickly becoming more and more agitated with Luna and was making very little effort of concealing it.

"Perhaps it is not Hermione. But Ginny is a friend, a dear friend, and right now her heart is broken. I may not know you very well Hermione, but I know you are not an intentionally cruel person. I know you care about Ginny, very deeply. Please do not try to deny it or make it seem lesser than it is, I see how you look at her when no one else is looking. I know deep down you care about her just as much as she cares about you. What are you so afraid of Hermione? Why are you hesitant to love her, and have her love you?" Luna tilted her head to the side as she questioned Hermione, looking her over as if she hoped to find her answers written clear as day across her face.

Hermione held Luna's inquisitive gaze for a few moments, completely undone by this girl's insight. She could not fathom how someone who barely knew her could lay her emotions out on the table in such a bare manner, reading more into them than even she could herself. The thought that she was so transparent unnerved her.

"What do you know Luna?" Hermione snapped. "You live in a fantasy world. You see creatures that do not exist, believe any legend or fairytale that is thrown your way; you insist on seeing the best in people, even when it is obvious to everyone else that they are cruel. The world is not a safe place. People get hurt, fairytales are not real, and most people are more evil than they are good. Especially in these dark times that we live in, this is the rule; this is how we survive."

"Hermione…" Luna shook her head looking at Hermione with deep sympathy, "I may see the things I want to believe in, the beliefs I hope are real, but your flaw is you see only the things you can prove, only those with rational explanations. There is only so much in this world that can be explained. Your faith is based so much on logic that you lost what it means to feel. While it very well may be the rules that keep us alive, it is the exceptions that keep our lives worth living."

For once Hermione had nothing to say. Luna sighed and turned around, slipping silently back into the night,

It had been exactly one week since Hermione received her unexpected visit from Luna in the forest. Hermione had spent considerable time pondering her words, though she would admit that to no one. Hermione was sitting in a cabin aboard the Hogwarts Express with Harry and Ron on their way home for the Christmas holiday. Harry and Ron were going back to the Burrow, which everyone had agreed was far more suitable than Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Hermione had decided to take her parents offer to spend the time with them at a ski resort in France. She was hoping the trip away would help clear her mind and offer her time to step back and get a clearer perspective on her feelings. Fresh air and time to think was what she needed.

Ginny and Luna were the sole occupants of a cabin further down the corridor. Luna had not told Ginny of her confrontation with Hermione, deciding it was best not to upset the younger which further. Luna had no idea what affect, if any, her encounter had on Hermione, but she hoped she had gotten through to her somehow. Ginny was growing more and more distant by the day. Currently she was sitting by the window, staring at the passing landscape, though Luna was certain she was taking none of it in. Ginny had clutched in her hand the letter she received a few days ago from Tonks.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am sorry it has taken me so long to get back to you. Things have been crazy, though by the sounds of it, not as crazy as they have been for you. Words cannot begin to express how sorry I am that things did not work out as you had hoped. Without knowing the exact details of what transpired, I cannot give you the best advice at this time. However, what I will say is that though you are hurting, and though you may feel like you wish you never fell in love, though you may feel like you wish you could forget and move on, that should never be the case. I told you in the beginning that love is never wrong, and I whole-heartedly stand by that belief. I do not know if this person was the one for you or not, but I can tell you that if they are not, that they moved you one step closer to finding who is. A rare few find true love the first time around. Most of us have to be kicked around, fall down, pick ourselves back up and allow the bruises to heal. I cannot sit here and tell you it will be easy, because I promise you it will not. What I can also promise you however, is that when you do finally find true love it will be worth every tear, every scar, and every heartache you endured along the way. You will appreciate that person so much more as a result. You have so much to offer and so much love to give Ginny. Please do not allow one person, whether they are the one or not, to ever destroy your passion or your ability to love deeply and completely._

_Your Friend, Tonks._

Deep down Ginny knew Tonks was right. She could not control how Hermione felt about her, or how she had reacted to their kiss. But she could control how she moved forward with her life, and how she let it affect her future. One thing Ginny was sure of more than anything, was that Hermione was the one for her, even if Ginny was not Hermione's.

As the girls disembarked the train and said their goodbyes Ginny caught a glimpse of Hermione hugging Harry and walking toward her parents. Ginny felt a pang at the realization that this would be her first Christmas without Hermione since they had become friends. Luna followed Ginny's eyes and was not surprised when she found them on Hermione. She pulled Ginny into a hug and whispered in her ear. "Happy Christmas Ginny, I hope this year you get all your heart truly desires."

Ginny wished Luna a safe and happy Christmas as well, joining her family, knowing there was no chance she would get her Christmas wish.


	11. The Rose

**Chapter 11: The Rose**

It was three am in the morning and Hermione was sitting in bed with a book reading the same sentence for what must have been the tenth time. Try as she might, she could not concentrate on the material she was reading: her Advanced Astrology book. Not being a fan of outdoor activities, Hermione had decided to read a few chapters ahead in each of her classes for the remainder of the year. She had purposely saved her Advanced Astrology book for last; it reminded her too much of a certain redhead. Hermione closed her eyes and allowed her mind to return to the night at the top of the Astrology tower. She remembered how vulnerable and insecure she had felt that night. Ginny had told her how special she was to her, making her feel for once in her life like she actually was somebody. When Ginny had done the unexpected and kissed her, she was both overjoyed and terrified. Never had she thought it possible that a single kiss could turn her world upside down. Hermione wanted to live the rest of her life in that moment, too scared to break that kiss, afraid of what might happen afterwards. In truth, she knew now her deepest fear was that someday Ginny would wake up and realize she was simply Hermione Granger and not this fictitious version Ginny had somehow conjured in her head. Hermione could not bear the thought of what she would do if Ginny ever left her. She knew one day that would happen, so she did everything in her power to prevent it.

Hermione closed her book, finally giving it up as a lost cause. She looked around her hotel room, its boring neutral tones and sighed. She should have been at the Burrow with the Weasleys, enjoying Mrs. Weasley's cooking. She would have had all sorts of cakes and desserts set out. The entire house would be decorated floor to ceiling and music would be heard in every room. There would have been an eager anticipation in the air for the following morning, along with a desire for the night to never end. It would be so much better than sitting in this drab hotel room, feeling all alone, her parents in the next room seeming miles away. There hadn't even been anyone to tell her "Merry Christmas" as the clock struck midnight. She thought of how Hermione and Ginny would lay in their beds, eyes wide open watching the clock for that precise moment when Ginny would look over and whisper "Merry Christmas Hermione" to her before rolling over to sleep. A single tear rolled down Hermione's face. She ached to be near Ginny right now, to be in her arms, to feel her kiss her again. The pain and loss began to invade her mind and it was quickly becoming more than Hermione could take; she desperately needed air. Hermione grabbed her coat and headed down to the lobby, hoping some fresh, crisp air could clear her mind, or at the least numb her thoughts.

She was relived to find that at this hour, there were still people about the streets. To be completely alone in a country regarded by many as one of the most romantic in the world on Christmas morning would have been devastating to say the least. Apparently even at this hour there were a few last minute shoppers and vendors catering to just such people. Hermione shivered and wrapped her coat tighter around herself in response to a sudden gust of wind. With a painful regret she wished she had brought a scarf. Hermione walked past the different stalls observing the goods the vendors were eagerly trying to sell. There were toys for all ages, beautiful hand-woven cloths, chocolates and wines, dazzling jewelry, tapestries, and perfumes of all sorts of heavenly scents.

The last stall she reached was set apart from the rest and was occupied by an elderly woman whose hair was as white as the surrounding snow. What set this woman apart was that unlike the others, she had only a single item to sell. The woman smiled when she saw Hermione, a tender, genuine smile that warmed Hermione's spirits. There was something about this woman that was very peculiar, yet oddly familiar. Hermione glanced down at the box in front of the woman and saw it contained a single red rose.

"Special, that one is. Would you believe me if I told you it was enchanted?" The woman smiled at Hermione and winked.

"A red rose, the symbol of eternal, undying true love. You look like someone who knows all about such things." She looked at Hermione searchingly.

"Would you believe me if I told you that it will never die, never fade away?" The woman asked.

Hermione cocked her head to one side. "This rose, or true love?" She asked.

"Do you believe in magic my dear?" The woman whispered and smiled knowingly.

"How much for this rose?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I believe you have already paid the price. Take the rose, it is yours."

Hermione reached out and held the rose in her hand. The second she touched it, the woman and the stall vanished as if they were never there in the first place.

**A/N: Cheesy I know, but I hope you guys like where I go with this. Just a heads up, there will be one more chapter and then I have decided to call this one complete for now. I'm working on starting another fic with a story I really want to write, also a Ginny/Hermione story, but quite different. If there seems to be enough interest I am not opposed to coming back to this one and maybe writing a sequel or continuation. Hope you enjoy. :)**


	12. Enchanted

**Chapter 12: Enchanted**

Ginny was sitting in the kitchen at the Burrow, helping her mother frost cookies for breakfast in the morning. Molly Weasley insisted on doing this the muggle way ever since Hermione's first year at the Burrow where she showed her how it was done.

"Ginny dear, what is bothering you?" A deeply concerned Molly asked.

"It's nothing Mom. I just…wish Hermione could have been here." She turned away quickly before her mother could see the tears begin to spill down her cheeks.

Ginny joined the rest of her family in the living room. They were all in the highest of spirits, determined to not let anything that may be going on in their world spoil this special time of the year. There was much eating, singing, dancing and laughing. Ginny tried her best to force herself to be happy. Pretending to be exhausted from the day's festivities, she excused herself to retire to bed early.

Ginny lay awake in bed, her eyes never leaving the clock. She was surrounded by darkness in her bedroom, the only sound the ticking of the clock. At midnight she looked over to the bed where Hermione would normally be and whispered into the darkness.

"Merry Christmas Hermione."

Sleep was proving elusive for Ginny as she found herself tossing and turning, unable to relax. She was troubled by wandering thoughts of what Hermione was doing right now. Surely she was asleep in her bed, in a beautiful hotel in France, resting peacefully, probably not thinking of Ginny even once. When she rolled over to check the clock, it was three am. Ginny knew there was no way she was going to be able to sleep. She kept having dreams about Hermione. Her last dream involved Hermione laughing at her, telling her she could never possibly love her. It was from this dream Ginny had currently woken from, tears covering her pillow. She buried her face further into the pillow, sobbing her heart out, letting all of her emotions flow out of her and pour onto the pillow, trying to empty herself of all the pain. She just barely registered the sound of a creaking door slowly being opened. She cursed to herself; she did not want to have a discussion with anyone as to why she was so upset.

Ginny felt warmth next to her stomach and heard the unmistakable sound of purring in her ear. A paw reached out and grazed her cheek.

"Crookshanks? Oh Crookshanks!" Ginny scooped the cat into her arms and hugged him to her chest. "I have never been happier to see you!" The ginger cat purred louder, snuggling his head against Ginny's cheek. As he did so, a realization hit Ginny…

"Wait…if you're here…"

"Merry Christmas Ginny, I'm sorry it took me forever to get here; there were some things I had to get out of the way." Ginny looked up and saw Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Hermione…" Ginny whispered and she moved to get up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Please, stay there; let me say what I came to say before I lose the nerve."

Ginny nodded and sat back down, her eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry for how I behaved that night on the tower, and every day since. I was scared, terrified of how I felt. When you kissed me, I felt something I never thought possible. I felt myself falling in love with you in that moment. That was all it took: one kiss. That was crazy though, impossible. How can someone fall so hard, so quickly based solely on a kiss?" Hermione began pacing the room back and forth wringing her hands while she spoke.

"I tried to hide; from you, from myself, from my feelings. But no matter where I went or whatever lies I tried to tell myself, I could not hide the truth. I didn't want to accept that a fairytale could be true, that some things cannot be explained with logic. It took that meddling Luna of all people to provide the wisdom I desperately needed. Fate is real, soul mates exist, and somewhere out there someone or something stopped and took the time to create two people who completed each other. You Ginny Weasley, you complete me."

Ginny could not believe what she was hearing. Was this another cruel dream, one she would awaken from only to be crushed again by a reality that held a Hermione that did not return her love? As if sensing Ginny's uncertainty Hermione sat on the bed and grabbed both of Ginny's hands in her own, looked into her eyes, giving her the most intense gaze that burned deep into Ginny's soul.

"I love you Ginny Weasley. I don't blame you if you are hurt at me or if you doubt me, but if you give me the chance, I will spend every moment from here on out for the rest of our lives proving to you just how much I am in love with you; starting right now."

Hermione pulled a beautiful hand carved box from her coat pocket. Slowly she opened the box the reveal the most beautiful single red rose Ginny had ever laid eyes upon. There was not a trace of a thorn to be found on its long stem.

"Ginny Weasley, I will love you for as long as this rose does not wilt. Each petal on this rose serves a symbol of my love for you." Hermione explained.

_She will love me as long as the rose does not wilt? Is this some kind of joke? In a week this rose will be dead._

Without another word Hermione brought each of the petals to her lips. Ginny furrowed her brow in confusion. Slowly Hermione extended the rose toward Ginny, her fingers shaking, offering her to take it. The moment Ginny's fingers touched the petals, the entire rose crystallized. They both stared at the rose, now perfectly preserved for all time, in shock. Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes and smiled.

"I _knew _it."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. There is a good chance I will continue this at a later time, but currently I am working on another fic that I am really into and feel the need to write. If you are interested in checking that one out it is titled "Shades of Grey". Thank you for all of the reviews, I hope you all liked the ending.**


End file.
